Elizabeth Braddock
' Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock' (Psylocke) is the daughter of one of the United Kingdom's leading research scientists. Her parents were killed in an explosion during her early twenties. She first manifested her mutant powers after being kidnapped and held hostage by a Nazi doctor. Relatives *John Braddock - ancestor *James Braddock, Sr. - father *Elizabeth Braddock - mother *Brian Braddock - twin brother *James Braddock, Jr. - brother *Meggan Puceanu - sister-in-law *Margaret Braddock - niece Powers Telekinesis: Betsy has the ability to psychically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength. Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before. Betsy at first seemed to find that using her telekinetic ability in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving easier than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. *''Telekinetic Shields:'' Betsy can create a telekinetic shield of various sizes to deflect or decelerate incoming attacks. *''Telekinetic Weapons:'' Betsy can construct psychic weapons that can damage a target physically, mentally, or both in some manner. She showed skill in using and creating multiple types of psychic weapons that differ in size, length, and power which she uses in combat. She has even seen just using her raw psychic energy for energy blasts. **''Telekinetic Katana:'' Betsy can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psychic energy at will which, at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and, at its highest level, can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her katanas to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Betsy's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katanas as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. **''Telekinetic Crossbow:'' As of late, Betsy has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psychic constructs. She has created psychic crossbows with a rope attached bolt that allows not just her to swing on it but other people as well. **''Telekinetic Bow and Arrow:'' Betsy has the ability to create a bow and arrow made of telekinetic energy that can pierce through armor or damage an opponent mentally or physically on contact. **''Telekinetic Spiked Flail:'' She can manifest a psychic spiked flail which weighs ninety pounds. She used this to save a baby and destroy a wall. **''Telekinetic Claws:'' As an extension of her psychic constructs, she is able to create claws much like X-23's but made of pure psychic energy which can affect a target physically and also slice through armor. *''Tactile Telekinesis:'' Betsy can use her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility, and other fighting skills to superhuman levels. *''Flight:'' Betsy can personalize her telekinetic ability in such a way that she is able to levitate and propel herself through the air at variable speeds. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Betsy can read minds and communicate with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Her enhanced psychic senses enable her to track other sentient beings by their unique psychic emanations, especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *''Psychic Shadow:'' She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psychic Knife:'' Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers", Betsy can create psychic blades with razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers. She often uses these blades to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the blades into her opponents' skulls. This is able to kill others. *''Mind Control:'' She is capable of controlling the minds of others. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Telepathic Detection:'' She can scan large areas and detect threats in her vicinity. She can also detect the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn their condition. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She is able to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psychic Blasts:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *''Psychic Immunity:'' Betsy has been shown to have an immunity to certain psychic attacks, such as mind reading and illusions. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral or physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psychic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn, her astral form was normally undetectable. Precognition: Betsy occasionally has precognitive dreams. Shadow Teleportation: Betsy can use shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation is not as controlled or precise as other variations of teleportation abilities used by others, it can cover huge distances. On one occasion, she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Reality Anchoring: Jamie Braddock altered his sister on a quantum level in order to make her more resilient to the multiversal entity called the First Fallen. His changing of her personal being gave her immunity to magic, psychics, and alterations to the space-time continuum. Former Powers Electronic Invisibility: Betsy was invisible and immune to all manner of electronic tracking and tracing in her original body. This ability did not carry over during the body switch between her and Kwannon, nor was it re-applied when she was remade by her brother. However, due to her brother's actions, she is undetectable to certain cosmic entities nad their machinations. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Betsy has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various ninjutsu techniques, such as taijutsu and kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for the Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand ninja or Crimson Dawn undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster. Betsy has also received additional training from the Age of Apocalypse version of Sabretooth and an alternate reality version of Ogun that vastly developed her skills in this area. She is also very well versed in the use of all ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape, evasion, covert methods, ninja espionage, and ninja acrobatics. Weaknesses Power Limitation: The downside of her powers is that the strength of her telepathic and telekinetic powers depends on how much she is using the other. Using two powers at once makes it hard for her to focus and lowers their level of power. For instance, if she is using her telekinesis, her telepathy is limited to only reading and broadcasting thoughts and is unable to utilize her other telepathic skills. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Otherworlders Category:Females Category:English Category:Japanese Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Fields Category:Psychic Constructs Category:Tactile Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Communication Category:Tracking Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Paralysis Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Psychic Resistance Category:Astral Projection Category:Precognition Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Technological Invisibility Category:Acrobatics Category:Espionage Category:Stealth Category:Martial Arts Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Ninja Training Category:Umbraportation